dimensional_heroesfandomcom-20200216-history
Samurai Jack
Jack '''or '''Samurai Jack '''is an infamous freedom fighter and the titular main protagonist of the ''Samurai Jack ''series. He is currently a member of the Heroes Coalition as one of it's coaches and trainees. '''Appearance As an adult, he is fairly tall and lean but fit in build, and has long jet black hair that he keeps tied in a Japanese chonmage. Jack's clothing consists of a simple white and gray gi ''in the style of a ''kimono, a white obi around his waist, and a pair of wooden geta. His geta were once destroyed in Episode XXVI, but were eventually replaced by a jet repairman named Tengu who crafted similar geta for himself and his family. Throughout the show, whenever Jack's kimono is severely damaged in battle, he simply tears off the top half to continue fighting unhindered. Because he starts each new episode with his kimono fully intact, it can be assumed that Jack repairs his clothing in-between episodes. Personality Jack strongly exhibits the characteristics of a stoic hero. He is unfailingly kind and generous, and will always attempt to help those in need, as well as dispatching sage like wisdom to those he believes are in need of guidance. He often ends up sacrificing a chance to return to his own time in order to help someone else. He has had considerable development during his time in the future. Initially, though polite and refined, he was very quick to anger and even more quick to being frustrated or irritated. Abilities * Hunting/Survival Skills: Living among Aku's regime greatly limits the number of places Jack can visit for a meal even when he has money; thus he tends to live in the wild where he must obtain his own food, water. As such, he is a proficient hunter, trapper, forager, and cook. He also has basic medical skills, and he tends to patch himself back up after his battles. On one occasion, Jack created a rope trap out of vines for catching a wild boar and would have succeeded if not for the unexpected arrival of the Woolies. Despite his mostly living in the wild, he maintained an impeccable level of personal hygiene. * Master Archer: Jack has shown to have excellent skills in archery since he was trained by Robin Hood. His archer skill was put to the test in Episode 3 when Jack used this skill to to set off traps against the beetle drones and later used his last arrows on the beetle drones which they hit dead on. * Master Marksman: Jack has high levels of precision and accuracy with firearms even at a great distance, rarely missing his target. Jack is shown proficiency in modern weaponry; shown using a handgun after spending 50 years in the future. While he never trained in the use of firearms during his training regimen, he presumably mastered it's use in the absence of his sword. He is also skilled in using heavy firearms such as a machine gun with a rocket launcher. * Master Martial Artist: Jack has shown impressive mastery in many styles of martial arts; some of which include the Shaolin Praying Mantis, Tiger and Eagle styles, Greek wrestling and African stick fighting. In his youth, Jack also learned how to use unfamiliar weapons by observing others, and adapting their style into his own skills to use them more effectively as necessary. After 50 years, he is shown to be skilled enough to kill three of the highly skilled Daughters of Aku with only his bare hands by turning their inner strength and weapon against them. * Master Melee Fighter: Jack is well versed in a number of weapons that range from spears and staffs to nunchukus and shurikens, as shown in his fights at the Dome of Doom1. After 50 years, he begins to adapt to modern technology, where he relies on firearms, a motorcycle, and a retractable pole arm. * Master Swordsman: Jack's signature and arguably greatest skill is his performance with a sword. Jack's style relies primarily on swiftness and precision in his strikes, balancing with strong defensive stances that parry his opponent's strikes until finding an opening for a decisive blow. Very few opponents have been demonstrated to be a match for his swordsmanship, among them The Scotsman, The Ninja, and the sword-wielding Ultra-Robot, and even fewer can outright defeat him, such as The Guardian. His trademark technique is Horse Cut, which he jumps into the air and slashes the opponent with tremendous force during his fall to break their defense or destroy their armor. After 50 years, he is shown to be able to fight a group of assassins using only a combat knife. * Vehicle''' Intuition': Originally Jack possessed no familiarization with transportation vehicles; later he is shown to know how to ride a motorcycle after 50 years in the future. * '''Multilingual': Due to his travels around the world in his native era, Jack was taught by many different cultures, including African, Greek, Russian, Mongolian, English, and more. Presumably he learned the local languages and dialects of his teachers during this time period, as international tongues were rare in his period of history. * Ninjutsu: Jack has had training in ninjitsu, having been trained to blend in with his surroundings. His preferred style is to blend in with the light. He does this by simply reversing his kimono so that he is dressed in white, and tying white bandages around his face, hands, and feet, after which he employs his training. 50 years later he is even able to blend even with little clothing to disguise himself with. * Peak Human Conditioning: From spending the majority of his life preparing to face Aku and constantly facing adversity in his quest to return home, Jack has honed his body to the absolute limit of human potential. Given the fact he no longer ages and maintains a healthy lifestyle, he probably will remain that way for the forseeable future. ** Peak Human Agility: Jack is extremely agile and he often use this speed to his advantage against his opponents and Jack can easily do back-flips to avoid danger and land on his feet with ease. ** Peak Human Endurance: Jack has shown many times to be highly resistant to harm. He withstood powerful blows from inhumanly strong opponents relatively unfazed and being slammed through rocks only to quickly brush it off. Even with injures he does sustain, he has a high threshold for pain, able to continue fighting with no hindrance to his performance. He has even survived falls from great heights that would kill a normal person. Jack also has an unfathomable reserve of stamina. In addition to rarely tiring, even after such, he is shown able to fight off hundreds of opponents for days. And still able to move and survive despite losing a lot of blood as seen in Episode XCIV. ** Peak Human Senses: Jack's years of training have honed his senses to surreal levels. With them, he is highly alert to any approaching threat and likewise is able to quickly react to even the fastest of opponents. With his sense of hearing alone, he was able to defeat the Blind Archers, taking in the whole environment to consistently steps ahead of the three archers. ** Peak Human Speed: Jack is shown to be extremely swift. With his natural reflexes and sheer footwork, he is able to able to avoid gunfire, carve through entire armies within seconds and even defeat a team composed entirely of highly skilled bounty hunters from all directions in the time it takes for a drop of water to hit the ground. He has also demonstrated the ability to use his sword to deflect bullets from a gatling gun with little effort. ** Peak Human Strength: Jack has deceptive raw strength for his lean frame, able to cleanly cut through most machines with little effort and can easily throw opponents much larger than himself. Also, following his training with the blue monkeys, his strength increased immensely, able to jump about while weighed down all over by large rocks and boulders. In building up his muscles for this improved physical prowess, he also gained the ability to jump about hundreds of feet into the air, even from a stationary position. However in comparison to characters such as The Scotsman, he is shown to have difficulties lifting heavy loads. * Willpower: Jack seems to possess a nearly indomitable force of will, able to push himself through virtually any hardship in order to vanquish Aku. This ability is not absolute however, and he is capable of becoming disheartened and, at one point, he nearly gave up his quest (though on that occasion he got over himself in rather short order after being reminded of what it was that he fought for). Trivia * The Samurai Jack from the Heroes Coalition is before Season 5. * It is suggested that Jack is at least 25 years old and above. * "Jack" is not his real name. * His best friend is the Scotsman. Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Heroes Coalition Category:Swordsman Category:Staff Member